


Various Death OneShots

by SoulofKindess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Eddsworld - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, But it isn't canon, Dad Henry is best Henry, Dad! Henry, Death, Infection, Ink Bendy is Bendy's brother, One-Shots, Other, Sickness, Singing, Tears, Torture, change my mind i dare you, just endless angst, no happy ending, people die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofKindess/pseuds/SoulofKindess
Summary: Just the deaths of our favorite characters.





	1. Gone (Tord)

Curled up in a filthy alleyway, starving and too weak to move was not how Tord wanted to die. But there he was, shivering and coughing, suffering as he waited for his slow, painful death. Or maybe fate would be kind. Maybe Tom would find him and drive a harpoon through his skull.

If he was really lucky, Edd would find and take pity on him, at least giving him the comfort of knowing someone was with him, not that he deserved it, of course. He'd not only betrayed his friends, but he'd failed his army, who had sent him away and appointed Paul as the new Red Leader, despite Paul and Patryck's protests. He'd told them he'd simply seek out Edd, then dragged himself to his present location. His single silver eye cracked open. He could see a familiar green hoodie, amd an even more familiar face turn to look at him.

"Tord?"

Fuck. He suddenly regretted thinking he'd be lucky if Edd found him. Because now he _really_ wished a drunken Tom would find and kill him. He closed his eye with a sigh, hearing Edd approach. He didn't even bother to greet him. "Tord...what happened?"

"What do you think?" Tord's voice was hoarse, and it cracked almost painfully. He felt Edd lay a hand on his shoulder, and, despite being in a corner, tried to pull away. "Don't..." he croaked out. "D-don't touch me."

"Tord, I have to touch you to help you. Tom and Matt are just outside, we can-"

"Edd, what's taking-" Tord opened his eye again. Tom froze, staring at Tord. He looked like a mess, red hoodie dirty, wet and torn, and his bandages falling off. Tord thought he could see regret on his enemy's face. "Edd, we need to get him home."

"D-didn't think...you'd care..." Tord laughed breathlessly before going into a fit of coughing. "Shut it, commie! I don't care, but I don't..." He trailed off a moment. "...I didn't want this." Tord felt Edd lift him up easily, shifting him to cradle him. "Don't..." Tord tried to push Edd away. "Don't....don't bother..."

Edd looked at Tom as Matt finally decided to investigate. "Do you think..."

"Yeah, we can't do much for him. But we can at least make him comfortable."

Tord sighed, letting himself drift into sleep as his former friends talked, laying his heas on Edd's chest.

A couple days passed before Tord awoke in the middle of the night. He fought to drag precious oxygen into his lungs. "Tord?" Edd's worried voice was soft, as to not awaken Tom and Matt, as Tord's eye adjusted to the dark. The three had been taking shifts watching him at night. "Tord, are you alright?" Tord shook his head, pain flaring up. It only took a moment for him to know why he had awoken. The infection that he'd fought against since the incident had won. It probably spread to his lungs and any other organs it could get to. Edd seemed to realize too, as he turned on the light and knelt by the couch. Tom and Matt grumbled in protest as they slowly awoke as well. Tord met Edd's gaze as his old friend slipped his hand into Tord's good one. "Guys..."

"Edd..." Matt whined. "Why did you wake us up?"

"It's time."

Tom's hand dropped from rubbing his eyes. "Seriously? Already?" He'd probably assumed they'd have more time, maybe even a chance ti prevent the end.

"D-don't look...so excited, Jehova..." Tord gave Tom his signature smirk. "I...always wondered if one of us...would kill the other..."

"Tord, do you need anything?" The dying man looked back to Edd, whose grip on his hand had tightened. "Water, more blankets, anything?" Tord shook his head. "You...you've done enough, old friend...more than...I deserve." Tord wondered if they'd miss him. He doubted Matt would, he'd probably forget him in a week. Tom might, he supposed, but he doubted it. But by the way Edd was acting, he probably would. "Don't look s-so sad, Edd...you...you'll forget me in a year..."

"No, I won't." Edd raised Tord's hand to his cheek, allowing the Norwegian to wipe the tears that had gathered in his eyes and were now streaming down his face. "None of us will. You've done horrible things, but...I can't forget our past...you're still the same Tord I knew eight years ago." Tord hummed in response, feeling cold creeping up on him. He'd be gone soon, but so would his pain. He rubbed soothing circles on Edd's cheek with his thumb, letting his head droop. "Edd, are Tom and Matt still here...?"

"Of course. We wouldn't leave you like this." Tord knew Tom would probably make a snarky comment if the situation weren't as grave as it was. "Yeah, we're here Tord."

 _Huh, he remembered my name for once._ "Good...I...I want all of you here..." Every action he made, every word he spoke was tiring. He had one chance. One chance to appologize, to actually do something right. "I...I'm sorry....for everything..." Edd tilted his head up. Tom and Matt peered down at him over his shoulder. They gave Tord sad smiles, Edd rubbing Tord's cheek as he had done moments before. "We forgive you..." He gave Tord a reassuring smile.

It was more than he deserved.

"Thank...you..." Tord's senses began to fade, but he didn't close his eye. He wanted to see them until he couldn't.

The three let their smiles fall as the light died from Tord's eye, and it became clouded.

He was gone.


	2. Don't Leave (Sam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azazel is back and wants revenge.

**Pairings:** Crowley x Sam, Castiel x Dean (Maybe Azazel x Lucifer?)

His eyes shot open, his mouth hanging open with a gasp as air filled his lungs.

_This isn’t right._

He was supposed to be dead! He wasn’t supposed to be here! His eyes closed as he breathed heavily, trying to figure out what was going on. Before he could, a familiar voice spoke. “Welcome back, Crowley.”

_Azazel._

He opened his eyes, glaring at the yellow-eyed demon. The demon who’d started it all, the creator of the Special Children. Rage filled him, and hatred burned in his eyes. “I’ve never had a reason to revive you before now. But now...I can seek revenge. Oh, don’t worry, by the way. I took good care of hell while you were gone!”

“Revenge?”

“Do you really think we’d get away from what we did to him and Lucifer?” Crowley turned his head to see Dean and Castiel next to him. “Squirrel? Feathers?” Both men groaned at the nicknames. “Where’s Moose?”

“Take a look.” Azazel snapped his fingers and suddenly it was like the room had been lit up, because now he could see Sam, chained up. Immediately, he tried to lunge forward, to free him. _Why? Why do you care?_ He ignored the nagging voice, realizing that Azazel was holding them in place. Or perhaps invisible chains? Who knew, who cared, his Moose was in danger. He had to save him!

“I wouldn’t fight if I were you. We don’t want this to be harder than it has to be…”

Crowley let out a feral snarl, eyes turning blood red in his rage. He could sense Dean fighting too. But why wasn’t Castiel fighting back? Why was he letting this happen? A sudden choked cry of pain made him freeze, Azazel grinning. “I warned you~.” Blood soaked Sam’s sleeve, a gasp opening up on his right shoulder. “Stop! What the hell do you think you’re doing!?”

Azazel’s eyes darkened. “You really think you four can get away with everything? You may not have directly killed our lovely king, but you helped seal him away! I’ve spent a while trying to claim the title of the new King, and I’ve been able to think of how to make you suffer. Killing you would be no fun! But now that Lucifer is gone, I’ve no need for Sam anymore. What better way to hurt all of you than to make you watch him die?”

Crowley’s heart nearly stopped. “You wouldn’t.”

“It could have been fast, it really could have. But you two decided to try and fight.”

_No._

“No. Feathers can save him. He’s been revived before.” He heard Azazel laugh, and heard Sam let out another choked cry of pain as another wound appeared, this time on the side of his neck. He felt strangely sick watching the blood drip down onto the floor, though he didn’t understand why. He’d inflicted worse wounds before, on people much more important than Moose. So why did his stomach twist, why did he want to rip Azazel to shreds for such a minor thing?

His heart pounded as Azazel held Sam up, another wound ripping into him. His chest, next his left arm, then another cry, but no blood. His back? He saw the blood dripping down. Crowley snarled again, lurching forward as the tortured continued. Chest, chest, leg, arm, shoulder, wrist, wrist, stomach, it wasn’t ending. But Azazel was getting sloppy, too distracted by torture to realize his grip on the three had loosened.

_NOW!_

Crowley lurched forward again, ripping out of the opposing demon’s grip. Azazel whipped around, raising his hand to try and force Crowley back, but Crowley was already wrapping his hands around his throat and knocking him to the ground. His eyes were red, filled with rage. His grip tightened as Azazel laughed.

Fucking. Laughed.

“You get out of here. You hope I don’t find you. Because I will tear you apart.” He heard him laugh, and he stood, letting his enemy flee.

“S-Sam? C’mon, S-Sammy, stay with me!”

His blood ran cold as he turned to Castiel, Dean and Sam. “C-Cas, Cas, do something, please!” The seraph, or was he an angel, sighed, shaking his head. “Not even I can heal this. Not in time.” Crowley slowly walked over, nearly throwing up when he realized Dean had pulled his brother’s shirt up to see the wounds, realizing he could see the organs through the wound in his stomach. He quickly destroyed the chains, heart pounding as Dean laid Sam down, eyes full of tears. “Moose….no…” Crowley shook his head.

He could see organs through the stomach wound. He fell to his knees next to Sam as Castiel embraced Dean, hiding the hunter’s face in his chest as he began to cry. Crowley’s heart began to pound as Sam slowly turned his head to look at Crowley. “Y-you’re….alive…” Crowley choked back a sob, bringing the dying man into his lap and nodded. “Moose…Sam… I’m sorry…I’m so, so sorry… I-I should have… I should have saved you.”

“C-Crowley…” The demon looked up at Dean as he pulled away from Castiel. “H-how long…?”

Crowley shook his head, throat tightening up. He closed his eyes tightly, feeling tears dampen his cheeks as Dean tightly grasped his baby’s brother hand, sobbing. “M-Moose, Sam….y-you can’t go….you can’t die on us...not like this, please…” Sam weakly laughed, it was wet and hacking, but it was a laugh. “D-didn’t think you’d...care…” _Why do I care?_ Crowley knew the answer. He didn’t want to accept it. It wasn’t fair, it couldn’t be true. Not when it was too late. “Of course I do, Moose…” He swallowed hard, holding Sam’s head up, but refusing to let the younger Winchester to see his grievous wounds. “W-why?”

“Moose, don’t try to…”

“A-answer the q-question….” Sam gave him a hard look, making the demon sigh. He leaned down, planting a kiss on Sam’s bloody lips. He lingered a moment before pulling away, letting his own tears fall as his hold on Sam tightened. “I love you, y-you stupid hunter…”

“Crowley…”  
“I...I tried so _hard_ t-to deny it. It isn’t fucking fair, not now, n-not when….” His breath caught in his throat as Sam raised a hand shakily, placing it on the demon’s cheek and wiping the falling tears. “...n-not when I’m about to l-lose you…” He carefully held his dying love’s hand, seeing Sam’s eyes were glazing over. The younger Winchester didn’t have long left, and by now Crowley had completely tuned out Dean and Castiel. They didn’t matter, not right now. All that mattered was his little moose, the fading light in the darkness. “I-I…”

“Sh….sh…”

“Sam…”

Crowley held Sam’s hand tighter. “...don’t leave me.” He just gave him a weak smile, eyelids drooping. His hand began to slip from its place on Crowley’s cheek. “Sam…? S-Sam? S-Sam, wake up!” Frantically, Crowley began to shake the limp body, releasing his hand to do so. “S-Sam! Sam, wake up!” Sam’s head lolled to the side, eyes glazed over. Crowley shook his head, closing his eyes tightly.

“ _Please...don’t leave me._ ”


	3. Unfair (Henry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry is dying of disease, Boris is unable to save him. Bendy spends Henry's last few moments with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Morningstar" is the name of my version of Ink Bendy. He appears at the end..

"Boris, please, you have to save him."

The demon's heart pounded in his chest as Boris shook his head. "I'm sorry, Bendy. But Henry's an old man, and we don't have the right equipment here to save him. He just can't fight off the disease like we need him to." His friend knelt in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He doesn't have long. I want you to stay with him while I get the others, okay?"

Though trembling, he nods. Henry is probably really scared, right? He...he needs him to be strong.

Taking a deep breath, Bendy pushes past Boris and into the room the wolf was just in. The infirmary. Laying on a cot is his creator, breaths wheezing and having problems breathing. Being nearly drowned in ink and inhaling ink fumes too many times have caused a bad case of pneumonia. One that the old man simply couldn't fight off. He chokes back a sob, approaching the cot slowly. _Stay strong. You have to be strong for him._ Despite this, he jumps when Henry turns his head to look at him, smiling softly.

Henry is even more frail up close. Pale, feverish, and most importantly, exhausted. The old animator reaches over, gently petting Bendy's horns.

It's all it takes for him to break down sobbing. Henry sits up and reaches down, lifting up the little toon before laying back. "Bendy..." His voice is hoarse, and he's cut off by a coughing fit. Bendy opens his mouth to call for Boris when he feels Henry's hand on his cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears. "Bendy, it's okay...i-it'll be okay." The little demon sobs, holding his creator's hand like a lifeline and shaking his head. "I-it's not okay!"

"And why is that?"

"B-because it ain't fair!" Bendy wants to wail. "I-it ain't fair t-that I've finally met 'cha, a-and now you're leaving me!" He buried his face in his ~~father~~ creator's chest, weeping softly until he heard Henry humming. He shook, lifting his head as the old man sang. He wasn't the best, but Bendy appreciated it.

"Let's go in the garden. You'll find something waiting, right there where you left it, lying upside down." Henry coughed, body shaking violently before he continued. "When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded. T-the underside is lighter when you turn it around..."

"Everything stays..." Bendy sang softly, "...right where you left it. Everything stays...b-but it still changes..."

"E-ever so slightly..." Henry place a soft kiss on his creation's forehead as Bendy laid his head down on his chest. "D-daily and nightly..."

"In little ways...when everything stays..." Bendy listened to the weak heartbeat. He felt Henry lay a hand on his back with a soft sigh. "Bendy...I-I need you to b-be strong. Okay? You....you need to t-take care of the others...for me..." He swallows hard, and nods. "I...I can do that...I-I can be strong for you..."

Bendy hums the song they just sung as he listens to Henry's heart beating. Henry deserves some rest, after all.

He closes his eyes as Henry's heartbeat got weaker, fading away. After a while, it was gone. He strained to hear as Henry let out his final breath, and hugged him tightly. "G-goodbye, Henry."

"Bendy?"

He took a shaky breath, sitting up and looking over. It was his brother, the imperfect Bendy. "Boris is getting the others. What..."

"He's gone." Bendy looked down at the former animator. He looked peaceful, like he was sleeping. "H-he's gone..." His cheeks were getting wet again, and Morningstar quickly walked over and scooped him into his arms, holding him to his wet chest. He let out a sob, hiding his face. "I-it isn't fair!"

"I know..."

"H-he had so much t-to live for! H-he promised h-he'd escape with us!"

"Sh, I know, buddy. But that's life. Henry...Henry was an old man, and just couldn't withstand the conditions." He heard his brother getting choked up, and hugged him tightly. "We'll get out, he showed us the way. A-and then we can find his family, tell everyone what happened. W-we can prevent this from ever happening again. Joey won't get away with this. I promise."

Bendy nodded, choking back sobs. Stay strong, for Henry. But it was hard. All he could think of was how unfair it was...


End file.
